


You Could Use A Friend

by GunsNHoes



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen (Mentioned) - Freeform, F/M, Joe West (mentioned) - Freeform, Wally West (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunsNHoes/pseuds/GunsNHoes
Summary: Cisco is driving himself crazy trying to bring Barry out of the Speed Force but luckily he has a friend to reel him back in. (One shot)





	You Could Use A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> No beta so any mistakes are my own. Sorry. I wrote this in a span of 20 minutes in between work and not working :)

 “Cisco, take a break.”

Cisco Ramon rubbed his hands over his face and pushed his hair back.  “Can’t. I think I’m on to something here.”

“Cisco. Break now or I’ll break your face.”

The urge to roll his eyes was strong so he couldn’t help himself when he did it while sucking his teeth.  “Yeah right Ms. West or should I say Mrs. West-Allen?”

“Not yet.” Iris smiled sadly putting the bag down on his coffee table. 

This was the routine they found themselves in the past three months.  Cisco would be “on to something” that included some convoluted plan to get Barry out of the Speed Force but it never worked.  Iris West never gave up hope on bring her Barry back to them but after three months of seeing her friend baggy eyes she had to step in.

“I’m doing this for you.”

“For us, you mean.” She grabbed his laptop off the table and ignored his protesting by cleaning up around the bags of food she grabbed from the Italian restaurant around the corner.  “You need a break and I miss my friend.”

“Psh. Okay.  You just want someone to go to the salon with you Iris, you’re not slick.”

The laughter that came from her mouth sounded foreign.  Joe, Wally, and even Julian to some odd degree tried to distract her from her fiancé being away but she pushed herself harder at work. Work. Home. Work. Home. Talk to Cisco about some new discovery. Start all over again. 

The eyebrow raise from Cisco let him know he was also surprised but dug into the bags with her.  “What did you bring me today?”

“I got loads and loads of pasta, fettuccine, spaghetti, ravioli, penne, and linguini.  There are some red sauces, white sauce, something over there with cheese, chicken cutlets.”

“Are you trying to fatten me up to kill me or something?”

“No.” The laugh that came out of her mouth this time had her throwing her head back.  “I don’t think you would make a good meal.”

“Well, I’ve heard I’m pretty tasty.” Cisco responded dejectedly with a mouthful of breadsticks.

“Ew.  Ewwwww! I do not want to hear about! Why would you say that before I start eating?” Iris face frowned up as she stared at him.  “I can’t believe you would even put an image like that in my head.”

“You my friend have a dirty mind.  I definitely wasn’t meaning it like that but I will have you know Cindy has—“

The hand over his mouth came quickly as Iris glare turned predatory.  “If you even try to finish that sentence I will destroy your entire collection of Star Wars memorabilia then toss any of those CDs in the garbage.  Do you understand me?”

Cisco nodded afraid to speak while his eyes widened.  “Yes mam.” He mumbled.

“Good.  Now dig in.”  The bright smile on her face was back like she didn’t just threaten physical harm to his most prized possessions. 

The two ate in a comfortable silence; it’s the new norm for them.  Star Labs was destroyed, Caitlin was gone, Julian was back in CSI, Wally was being Kid Flash in Barry’s absence, and Iris distanced herself from everyone but Cisco. 

“You brought all this food for me?” Cisco was helping Iris put it in containers and insisting she take some home for herself but she kept ignoring him putting it in his fridge.

“Someone has to make sure that you’re eating.”  The small smile came to her face as she motioned to the laptop she moved.  “What you working on now?”

“I was thinking of what Savitar was trying to do with the speed bazooka and wondered if there was a way to tweak it so I can get Barry out.”

Iris rubbed her chin.  “Wouldn’t someone still need to replace him?”

“Well… I was thinking that _I_ could do it”

“Nuh-uh! No way!  What the hell kind of solution is that?”

“Iris, Central City needs Flash, the world needs Flash, and YOU need Flash.”

“So you think I’ll be okay as long as Barry is around?”

“I think it’ll help a lot of people.  I can go through dimensions, whoop de doo, world wouldn’t miss me, my family wouldn’t miss me.  Hell, they’re still grieving Dante’ and Caitlin is off ‘finding herself’ and I…” The sigh that came from him had Iris gathering him up in her embrace. 

“Cisco, I miss Barry.  I miss him so much, I wake up in our apartment and hear small sounds and think it’s him.  I love him but you know what? I love you also.  Barry HAD to go to the Speed Force, there’s nothing we could’ve done.  It hurts like hell but you know what would hurt also? If you were to just abandon me, abandon us, yes, we miss Barry but we need you also Cisco.  You’re the only one I talk to on a regular basis, you!  You have become one of my closest friends and I’m not letting you go anywhere buddy.”  Iris let him go as she ruffled his hair.  “Your family would miss you by the way; do you think I don’t see those missed calls from Mom?  I appreciate everything you’re doing to get Barry out of the Speed Force but this is one of those things that maybe, we have to let the universe decide on.”

“When did you become so optimistic all of a sudden?”

“When I realized that one of my best friends is blaming himself for something he can’t control.  We’re going to get Barry back, we’re going to be a big happy-you’re-getting-on-my-nerves-Cisco-stop-it-family again.” She smiled and gently kissed his forehead while hugging her friend again.  Iris took his hand and led him towards the couch so they could sit.  “I’m not leading by example here so starting today; we have to work on some semblance of normalcy here.  I’ll work on not closing dad and Wally off.  You work on coming around more besides Wally probably needs the assistance.”

“I’m shocked he hasn’t come over.”

“I let him know that I got this and that I will see him and dad tomorrow for dinner.  I’m hoping you’ll come along.”  Iris nudged him with her shoulder gently.  “I’ll even cook whatever you like!”

“No need to bribe me Miss West; I’ll be there.”

“Oh thank goodness because I already bought the food for tomorrow and wasn’t really trying to change it.”  She took his hand within hers squeezing it.  “Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah.  Yeah.  I think I will be.”

“Good, because I totally scheduled a hair appointment for us at 10AM and we can’t be late.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ditty since I absolutely adore the friendship between Candice Patton and Carlos Valdes.


End file.
